Everything's Okay
by dreamlily
Summary: They were going to have a good time... but when Toby noticed she was sad he stayed behind to cheer her up. TobyXOC No mean comments/flames and remember read, review, etc.


Everything's Okay:

**This is for Moon stone wings. Wrote in a day, 1 DAY as you requested just for you O.O ... *splashes coffee in face* Now I think it's fair~ lily goes to nap, everyone else review!**

**I don't own beyblade or Shantel...**

It was near sunset, evident by the pink and orange hues to the sky, as four figures could be seen laughing as they continued amongst New York's busy streets, not a care in the world.

At least it appeared that way.

"Yeah this concert's going to be awesome!" Masamune cried, pumping his fists, ever so excited.

"For sure." Zeo nodded in agreement.

Toby could only smile at his friends, After all the horrors they had faced from the world championships, there was nothing he'd rather do than spend time with his friends. And of course Zeo's sister Shantel...

He looked over at her and felt a small frown cross his face. Ever since the end of the tournament she'd acted a bit distant towards them. And he could tell right now she was feeling uncomfortable, her blue eyes lowered to the floor as her one hand grasped on to her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?" Toby whispered to her, his eyes filled with concern.

She seemed surprised he asked, looking up at him for a moment before nodding. But her face told different, borderline tears in her eyes.

By impulse he took hold of her,wrapping his arm around her and called ahead to Zeo and Masamune, "We'll catch up?"

"Are you nuts, the concerts going to start soon!" Masamune yelled, staring at them like they were insane.

Zeo could tell there might have been something wrong but wasn't sure what. He nodded softly, trusting his friend to take care of his sister.

"Whatever." Masamune grumbled, taking only one glance behind before hurrying up ahead.

"Wait!" Zeo moaned chasing after him.

"What's the rush?" Zeo questioned, panting as he finally caught up to him, grabbing on to his shoulder.

"Nothing." Masamune insisted, putting his hands behind his head. How could he tell him he didn't like the idea of Toby being alone with Shantel?

"If you say so..." Zeo's voice trailed off, wondering to himself. What was with everybody today?

Toby's first thought was to bring her home, but she was beginning to have a breakdown in his arms, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

He found the closest place for them to sit down, a small wooden bench over looking the sea and immediately tried to sooth her.

"What wrong?" He asked almost panicking himself.

"My l-life is so m-meannigless." She managed to choke out in between sobs.

"How can you say that? He declared, surprising her with the anger in his voice.

"I-I..." She started, really unsure of what to say as Toby wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"We all care about you so much. Stop dwelling on everything that's so negative and open yourself back up to the positive. We've shared so many good times together..." Toby spoke softly running his fingers through her hair, only finally letting go when she had calmed down a bit.

Shantel calmed down a little focusing on herself to breath. What would getting upset prove? To prove to someone like Jeci she was exactly as he proclaimed her to be? Worthless, stupid, a waste of breath. His words echoed in her head. She still believed those words... Toby seemed to think differently. Could it be possible... toby was right?

Toby smiled, eyes drifting off into the sky as he whispered, "Remember that talent show from long ago we had at Dungeon Gym?"

She looked up at him in surprise, tears still slowly falling from her eyes.

He laughed, "Me, Masamune, and Zeo... I'm not sure what we did for our act but it probably failed... X-D right?"

Shantel laughed a little at Toby's attempt to try and cheer her up. He truly knew how to make her feel better.

He continued, "And my sister you know her passion for dancing. But it was true in every way, you stole the show with your beautiful voice."

How could he tease her like that? "You know i didn't win..." She whispered, staring down to avoid his gaze.

"We were kids, and they gave everyone the choice to vote! Of course everyone picked like the silliest act to win. I voted for you..."

Shantel smiled now, having stopped crying. "Why did you remember that?"

Toby face blushed ever so slightly as he turned to face her. "Because that night... hearing your voice... made me realize that I was in love with you." His voice was barely a whisper when finished, and without a second thought he gently pressed his lips against her own, embracing in a kiss.

That night they didn't go to the concert. Instead they sat in each others arms laughing about the good times they had shared. In the back of his mind Toby knew she was still hiding her painful memories, not ready to share them yet. But that was okay, he'd wait for her. And as long as she was in his arms... he could't wish for anymore.

**That's it. Sorry it's not very good, I tried with the time I had, so somethings got skimped down on. Go read Moons stories she's awesome, plus things will make alot more sense! Hope someone remotely liked it *falls over and faints***

**...**

**...**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz~**


End file.
